


You're My Best Friend, Right?

by sangshyunnie



Category: VIXX, 맵6 | M.A.P.6
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Little Shit, House Party, Suggestive Themes, Vixx - Freeform, han sanghyuk - Freeform, kpop, m.a.p6, park jongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangshyunnie/pseuds/sangshyunnie
Summary: Fake dating is the only way to get back at the one ex-boyfriend you can't get over, right?But what happens when one kiss changes it all?
Relationships: J.Vin/OC
Kudos: 1





	You're My Best Friend, Right?

"JONGBIN HURRY UP I NEED YOU TO ANSWER THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Koda frantically knocked on her best friend's front door, getting faster and louder the longer it took him to answer.

"Oh my god, hold on..." Jongbin wrapped a towel around his waist as he came out of the shower, hair still dripping when he finally got to the door. Koda barely registered his state as she blew past him and started pacing the tiny living room. "Hello to you too."

"I can't go tonight." She stopped to look at him, realizing he had just finished showering, blatantly dragging her eyes across his body before blushing, making him smirk.

"Why? And why'd you just check me out? I'm not some piece of meat ya know." He teased her, faux offense in his voice, the smirk still not gone from his lips.

"I did not check you out, shut up. But I can't go because I have it on good authority that my ex is gonna be there."

"Which one?" That earned Jongbin a glare.

"THE ex." Koda's eyes hardened and her voice got an edge to it.

"Why do you care if he's gonna be there? It's been like, what, 7 months since you broke up?"

"Because! He's been out with other people and literally the only person who can stand to be around me lately is you!" She flopped down onto the couch in despair.

"Okay, hold that thought. Let me go get dressed and we can discuss more."

"Ughhhhhhh hurry up, I'm in crisis over here!" Koda called out behind him. She sat there for a minute, before getting up and going to lean against his bedroom door. "Hurrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy. I need emotional support."

"Just come in then, geez." Jongbin opened the door, still shirtless and hair slightly damp, but wearing his favorite pair of black skinny jeans.

"Jongbin..." Koda immediately threw herself on his bed, comforted by the familiar scent of his blankets as she watched him shuffle around shirts in his closet. "I really can't face him like this."

"Koda, you'll be fine. You can't let him ruin what was going to be a really fun night out for us." He turned around to look at her, a simple royal blue t-shirt in his hands that almost perfectly matched the crop top Koda was wearing, and suddenly she got an idea.

"Jongbin, you're my best friend, right?" His brows furrowed at her question.

"That's your 'I have a brilliant idea' voice."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, you know I am."

"And you would help me do something that might be totally crazy since you're my best friend."

"I'm not helping you hide his body."

"Oh my god we're not gonna kill him." Koda sat up and scooted to the foot of the bed, smiling up at him sweetly. "Well I mean, it might kill him, but we won't *actually* kill him."

"Dakota..." His voice was skeptical as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Do not even full name me right now. It would just be for tonight OBVIOUSLY, but it would have to be convincing..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" The blood immediately drained from his face as Koda's lit up.

"JONGBIN PLEASE BE MY ONE NIGHT BOYFRIEND!" She gave him the puppy dog eyes that worked on him almost every time. "I mean...he already thought something was going on between us while we were dating so it's not thaaaaaat far of a stretch...pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, PRETTY PLEASE WITH SPRINKLES AND WHIPPED CREAM AND GUMMY BEARS ON TOP?"

"Why are you like this..." Jongbin ran his fingers through his hair, knowing he would say yes but trying to think of any way he could get out of this, when suddenly she grabbed his hand in both of hers and brought it to her face. "Fine, fine! I can't believe this."

"YAAAAAAAY!!! You're the best best friend anyone could ever ask for, I love you so much!!!" She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, catching him off guard. His arms naturally found their way around her waist, as they had so many times before, but something felt different this time.

\---

"Okay, how do I look?" Koda emerged from her room after an hour getting ready. She had changed her jeans to her high waisted black skinny jeans, her favorite pair of boots, which she called her ass kicking boots, and kept on the royal blue crop top. She slipped on her faux leather jacket to complete her look, stopping one last time to make sure her smoky eye makeup and blood red lipstick was perfect before looking over at her best friend.

"Holy shit..." Jongbin whispered under his breath. "You're gonna knock him dead." His heart had started pounding so loud, he was sure she could hear it.

"Really?" Her face lit up and she smiled at him.

"Really. I still don't see why you care so much what he thinks, he's the one who lost out on you." He rolled his eyes.

"I just...don't want to seem as sad as I still feel." Koda sighed.

"You don't seem that sad anymore though?"

"I guess I'm not, but sometimes I'll still think about him and it feels like I'm back to square one, I don't know. Whatever. As long as I, I mean we, can show him up tonight, it'll be fine."

"Which it will, because my fake, one night girlfriend looks smokin' hot!" His cocky smirk returned, and Koda faked getting sick.

"I will beat your ass if you ever say that about me again." She punched his arm, even though she couldn't deny her heart skipped a beat at his words.

"I'm just getting into character, baby." He put special emphasis on his last word and winked, but Koda just grabbed her wallet and phone and walked out the door.

\---

As their uber pulled up to the driveway, Koda felt her heart stop at the possibility of having to see her ex again after so long. Almost as if he read her thoughts, Jongbin carefully reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze. She jumped at the contact, but when she looked over and saw the comforting smile, she managed to relax a bit.

“Everything will be fine, okay? We'll make sure he knows how much he lost out on.” Jongbin reassured her, as he had for the whole trip to the party.

“I know, I know. Damn, you're already a better boyfriend than he ever was!” She laughed before thanking their driver and exiting the car.

“Koda, one last thing.” He grabbed her hand again and stopped her just short of the sidewalk.

“Hmm?”

“If you get too drunk, I'm not holding your hair back while you get sick.”

“Oh my god, fine.” She rolled her eyes at him, before pulling him towards the front door of the house, casually intertwining her fingers with his.

The music was already pouring out of the house, the bass beating through their chests. There were people hanging out outside, smoking, drinking, talking, but the people who knew the “couple” stopped what they were doing to gape at them.

“So, you two finally got together?” Jongbin’s friend Youngjun asked them as they approached. Koda was about to answer when suddenly Jongbin slid his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer into his side.

“Yeah, finally. She admitted she's always thought I was cute and sexy, and the rest is history.” He flashed a cocky smile at the group, and Koda fought every instinct she had to deny it all. She knew everyone would need to be convinced it was true to be able to convince her ex.

“And you guys are even matching! How adorable!” A girl with them added.

“Isn't she the cutest? She picked out these shirts for us!” He kissed the side of her head, surprising both of them in the process; they hadn't talked about kissing when discussing how they should act tonight.

“Just be careful of that red lipstick though, no matter WHERE it gets it's hard to get off!” Minhyuk added suggestively after taking a sip of his drink.

“Oh, I'll be VERY careful, don't worry about that.” Koda retorted with a wink. “See you guys later!”

Before she could even begin to start looking for something to drink, Jongbin pulled her upstairs and into one of the empty bedrooms.

“Okay, we need to talk about everything that just happened down there.” He said, closing and locking the door behind them.

“Yeah we do! I admitted to thinking you're cute and sexy and that's how we got together? Seriously? And the kiss thing...I don't think it's a good idea to do that again.”

“I had to come up with something, let me live. But now they all know, so hopefully it'll start getting around the party. And why not? Everyone knows we're both into pda, so it'd be weird if we didn't do stuff like that, honestly.”

“Ugh. Well I guess you're right, but I mean...it'll definitely get around that you immediately brought me upstairs, so maybe we won't have to do any pda…” Koda pondered, glancing over at Jongbin.

He was leaning coolly against the wall, so Koda went right up to him and stared him straight in the eye to try and figure out he had an ulterior motive. He cocked his eyebrow at her but held her gaze. Not sensing one, she turned on her heel to start pacing the room again, but Jongbin caught her hand and spun them around so she was in his previous spot on the wall.

“What are you doing?” Her breathing was shaky but she tried to keep her voice stable. His eyes bored into hers, sending electricity through her veins; it seemed as if he was trying to decide something, but changed his mind as he turned away from her again.

“Nothing. Nevermind. Should we go back downstairs, put on a show?” He held his hand out to her as he unlocked the door again.

“Let's do it.”

\---

Descending the stairs hand in hand, Koda giggling, they grabbed the attention of almost everyone standing in the area. Some people knew them and started whispering to each other, which made both of them laugh.

“I need a drink.” Koda almost had to yell for Jongbin to be able to hear her over the music.

“You read my mind babe.”

They made their way to the kitchen, and Koda got excited to see the variety of bottles littered around all the available counter space.

“What fits your fancy tonight?” He grabbed a couple of cups for them and scooped up some ice.

“Whiskey. And a lot of it.”

“More whiskey than soda like usual?” She nodded and he carefully poured them both a generous amount of Koda’s favorite, topping them off with a splash of soda.

Koda swirled her drink around a bit, trying to mix it, then took a long drink, finishing almost half of it at once.

“Damn baby, I didn't think a girl like you could drink like that!” Some random guy yelled from the doorway, causing both of them to give him nasty looks.

“Damn bro, don't talk to my girl like that!” Jongbin said back after taking a gulp of his drink.

“How did you manage to get a girl like that?” He eyed both of them, his gaze lingering too long on Koda.

“Excuse you, my boyfriend is the cutest, sexiest guy I've ever met and yes, I'm way too good for him, but guess what? I'm the luckiest girl here so, buh bye!” It felt like her mouth had taken on a life of its own, but it seemed to work as the random guy just scoffed at them and went off to find someone else to hit on.

“Too good for me, hmm?” He cocked his eyebrow at her again, but the way he looked at her was playful.

“Mhmm! Of course I am.” She took another drink as she looked at him innocently from under her eyelashes. 

The alcohol was affecting her quickly since she hadn't had much to eat all day, and she found herself staring at Jongbin’s lips for longer than she should have been, thinking about what they actually feel like, pressed against hers. She shook her head slightly to get away from those thoughts and quickly turned away, looking for an escape.

“What now?” Jongbin leaned over her shoulder to ask her.

“Dance. I wanna dance.” Quickly, she drained the rest of her drink, making a face at the taste of all the alcohol.

“Did you really just finish that whole thing?”

“Yes I did, you should be impressed that your girl can handle her alcohol. Come on!” Throwing her cup away, she found her way to the spacious living room, where the lights had been dimmed and the music was pounding out of giant speakers.

“Whoever put this mix together knows their shit!” Koda said in between songs. They had tried to stay a reasonable distance apart, but due to the amount of people dancing, they had gotten pushed closer and closer together.

“I know! There hasn't been any slow songs since we got here, which is kind of a miracle!” Jongbin smiled down at her, before some movement caught his eye, which made him instinctively pull her closer to him.

“What is it?” She started to turn around to look, but he caught her chin and made her look at him. “Jongbin, what?”

“It's him. Don't look. It looks like he's looking for…”

“Looking for what?”

“Us. Here, put your arms around my neck!” He grabbed her arms for her and positioned them before returning his around her waist.

“You better not try anything, so help me…” Koda got kind of awkward, but the alcohol started hitting her even harder, so it faded as fast as it set in.

“Shut up, he's coming this way…” Jongbin glanced over the top of her head, when suddenly, a slower song started playing.

“WAIT THIS IS TAKE IT SLOW!” Koda got excited as she recognized the melody, smiling and swaying as she hummed.

He turned his attention back to her, getting lost in how beautiful she looked at that moment, but pulled himself out of it as he convinced himself it was just the alcohol talking. He pulled her against him so that her head was resting on his chest, praying she wouldn't hear how hard his heart was beating, but she just continued to hum and sway, and he matched her. Feeling her against him, he thought about what it be like to actually date his best friend. To actually hold hands in public, surprise her with coffee on her breaks at work, fall asleep with her in his arms after a stressful day. His mind wandered to what it would be like to kiss her, really kiss her, the way she deserved to be kissed.

“Jongbin…” She pulled away as the song ended and looked up at him, her eyes slightly glazed over but full of confusion and longing. The next song started and he tried to pull away to get something new to drink, but Koda wouldn't let him go.

“Koda, I should…” Before he could finish his sentence, she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him, not caring that they were only supposed to be pretending to be a couple for tonight. Her fingers reached his hair before she could stop them and gently tangled themselves in it, eliciting a tiny groan from him. That made him pull away in surprise.

“So it is true I suppose…” A familiar voice came out from behind Jongbin.

“Sanghyuk. Didn't think we'd see you here.” Koda responded coldly.

\---

“I didn't think I'd see you here with him.” Sanghyuk said, barely hiding his look of disdain.

“Why do you care?” Jongbin asked, his eyes growing dark with anger.

“I don't. I'm just surprised.”

“Why? You thought I was cheating on you with him anyway.” Koda grabbed Jongbin’s hand and started to pull him back to the kitchen, but Sanghyuk followed them.

“Honestly, I'm really just surprised your standards took such a hit after I left you. I thought you had better taste than this.” There was a smugness in his voice as he surveyed the two of them.

“I think,” Koda’s eyes narrowed as she sauntered over to Sanghyuk, “I think you need to shut the hell up. You have nothing to do with any of this anymore and honestly, I truly don't give a rat's ass what you think about my ‘standards’ or whatever, because I mean, I did date you for a year, so, that really says more about what kind of bullshit I'll deal with.”

Her arms had ended up folded across her chest as she lost control of her mouth again.

“So before you can come up with another douchey thing to say about me or my boyfriend again, I'm gonna go back over to him, make him a drink, make out with him, and make sure I please him more than you ever could wish I had for you. Have a good night sweetheart.”

She patted Sanghyuk’s shoulder before turning back toward Jongbin, where he had watched the whole scene, slack jawed and impressed. As she walked away, Sanghyuk was angry, but he decided to just let it go as he saw Koda throw her arms around a surprised Jongbin and kiss him.

“Wh-where did that come from? Again?” He was breathless when Koda pulled away to make more drinks.

“I guess I just really like kissing you.” She finished making their drinks quickly and looked up at him, smiling. He reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, smiling so hard his dimples were unmistakable, before taking the drink she held out to him.

“Real or not real?” He asked playfully, bringing back the game they used to play after they got obsessed with The Hunger Games series.

“Oh shut up, you know it's real by now!” She handed him a cup and they both took a long drink. “It's your turn!”

“Nope!” Jongbin laughed as he casually slid his arm around Koda’s shoulders and led her to the backyard, where there were chairs and fairy lights scattered around.

Towards the back corner, there was a small gazebo situated in an equally small but beautiful garden. The fairy lights were wound through the railing and strung loosely around the roof, giving it a soft, almost ethereal glow. Koda looked around in wonder, her lips slowing forming a smile as Jongbin sat on the built in bench the ran along the perimeter.

“This is gonna be weird, but can I put my arm around you?” He asked as she settled in next to him. Koda just nodded and smiled at him, unable to explain why that made her heart flutter.

The two sat in silence for a while, just content to be with each other, sipping their drinks and watching the party. Koda put her head on Jongbin’s shoulder and nestled into him a little bit closer, the alcohol and adrenaline starting to subside a little.

“Dakota.” Jongbin shifted slightly and she sat up.

“You keep full naming me tonight.” She smiled at him as she turned to face him. There was a soft, almost sad smile on his face as he ran his thumb across her cheek.

“I know tonight has been...wild, to say the least. But, what's going to happen tomorrow? When we're sober and we don't have to pretend anymore?” He never broke eye contact with her.

“Well. That depends.” She said after she thought about it for a few seconds.

“On?”

“On if you're still pretending.” Koda cocked her head slightly, watching Jongbin’s face carefully. His furrowed brows turned into a huge grin as he got what she said.

“I haven't been pretending at all tonight, I thought you would have realized that sooner.”

“Then prove it.” Her eyes sparkled mischievously, but he matched her gaze perfectly as he suddenly grabbed her hips and slid her onto his lap, straddling him, a smirk never leaving his lips.

“I'll do anything for you, you know that.”

“Then kiss me.”

“Don't have to tell me twice.”

He immediately leaned forward, and despite the tone of his voice, pressed his lips against hers, but so lightly that at first, Koda could hardly tell that he was even kissing her. Before she could complain, his kiss became more urgent, as if he was scared that she would change her mind.

“Let's go home.” Jongbin was the first to pull away a few minutes later, lips starting to bruise slightly.

“Yours or mine?” Koda giggled.

“You like my bed better.” He winked at her.

“I hate it when you're right.” Koda fake pouted as she pulled out her phone and stood up, trying to pull Jongbin up with her, but he just pulled her back onto his lap and nuzzled against her neck, pressing little kisses along it and her shoulder. “Come on, our uber will be here in 6 minutes.”

“Okay fine.” He laughed and they made their way back through the party, which was starting to wind down.

“You know you owe me a real date now, right?” Koda said as she wrapped his arms around her as they waited.

“I mean, I was planning on it anyway, but, what makes you say that?”

“This wasn't a real date and you're already taking me home.”

“Oh my god.” Jongbin just laughed, making Koda laugh too. “Whatever you say baby.”


End file.
